Ember Ella
Ember Ella is the second daughter of Cinderella and Ashlynn's younger sister. She is a Royal. Character Personality Ember is charismatic and loves people. She can chew your ear off with the amount of talking that she does and this annoys teachers to no end. She's insecure about her whole Happily Ever After because of how overshadowed by Ashlynn she was most of her life. She's an affectionate person who can't wait for her prince to come along and sweep her off her feet (with this worldview she's kind of naive. She is competitive; especially when it comes to her sister although Ashlynn never reciprocates. She can be judgmental sometimes and can offend people but she usually apologisises profusely after she has offended someone. Appearance Ember is chubbier and shorter than her sister and is insecure about this fact. Her hair is dirty-blonde and shoulder length with a slight curl. Her eyes are grey-blue like her mother's. Her skin is the same peachy colour as her sister's. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Ember and Ashlynn's destiny was to follow the Perrault version of the Cinderella tale with a fairy godmother, pumpkin carriage and two nights at the ball. The one in which the stepsisters are forgiven. After endures the awful teasing and chores Cerillon was put to do she (after two nights at a fairytale ball) is found by the prince and tries the shoe she lost on. The prince recognises her and a wedding is ordered. She forgives her mean stepsisters and they subsequently marry two lords of the court. How does Ember come into it? Ember never had a role in the original tale so never went to Ever After High. After Ashlynn refused her destiny their mother asked Ember to step in to keep up family traditions. Now Ember is to be the fairytale legacy. Relationships Family She and her father are very close and love to joke and mess around with each other. Her mother mainly had her attention trained on Ashlynn most of the time so their relationship is rather strained. Ember and Ashlynn have never been very good friends especially after they started to board at different schools. Friends She doesn't have any friends at Ever After High but she has friends from her old school - Simon, Katie and Abi. Pet She doesn't have a pet. Romance Well. That's part of her story so she'll get there when she get's there. Outfits Basic A Blue puffy sleeved top with gold details with a silver and purple pouffe skirt. Her shoes are hourglass slippers which run for the full length of a day. She's not really a fan of jewellery. She has cherry blossom tree patterned stockings. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Trivia *Ember has awful handwriting. *She does just as many chores as her sister. *She hates Grimmnastics with a passion. *She once tried to sing to her mirror. It shattered. *She can't wait to complete her new found destiny and kiss her Prince Charming. *She is terrified of swimming, fire and anything to do with tight clothing (ie corsets) *She adores Ashlynn's boyfriend Hunter and makes it a point to be nice to him considering that without him she wouldn't have a destiny. *She may secretly like someone (but no hints) *She agrees with Apple 100% about the following your destiny thing but still believes that Raven really did make the right choice. If only for the fact that it infuenced Ashlynn. Gallery Ember Ella.png|Ember Signature Mainpage-box-characters-Ashlynn Ella.png|Her insane sister. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Cinderella